


Born to Meet You

by gliese581



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliese581/pseuds/gliese581
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Chris and Piers met and one time they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to Meet You

Chris watched as the kid inside the firing range meticulously cleaned and reassembled his gun. The too-large earmuffs hung loosely around his neck shook as he snapped the slide into place and aimed the gun downrange. The kid paused, most likely to examine the sights and get a feel for it in his hand, before pulling on his earmuffs and putting a magazine in the gun.

The first shot was off by a couple inches.

The kid took a breath and adjusted his aim, but it didn't surprise Chris when the second shot wasn't any better than the first. The kid had a good feel for the gun, but Chris had more than two decades on the kid and saw where he was going wrong.

Chris had been watching the kid ever since the name Recruit Nivans had started steadily climbing the recruit scoreboard at the range. There was the potential for a sharpshooter in the kid, but he needed guidance to make it to that level.

"You're flinching, kid," Chris said, as he walked into the range once Nivans put his gun back down. A bolt of recognition hit the kid and his eyes widened in shock.

"Sir?" Nivans managed to get out.

Chris motioned at the gun lying on the table. "When you're just about to shoot, you keep flinching like you're afraid of the recoil. Not really noticeable, but it's there."

The kid scowled, and then remembering who Chris was, tried to school his features. "I don't flinch, sir."

"Here," Chris said, unholstering his own gun and putting it on the table. "Same make, same model, same caliber. If you can hit the bulls eye, I'll shut up about it."

They watched each other for a beat, before the kid turned and grabbed Chris's gun from the table. Chris pushed his plugs in his ear as Nivans aimed.

The kid did everything he was supposed to, he kept his arms steady and breathed, but he still flinched a millisecond before he pulled the trigger. The kid finally felt it too, if his scowl was any indication.

"This gun wasn't even loaded," Nivans told him.

"Doesn't matter, you flinched," Chris answered, as he grabbed his gun and holstered it. "See you tomorrow, kid." With that, Chris walked away.


End file.
